Losstime Memory
Losstime MemoryTranslation used on an official clear fileKagerou Project Perfect Guide (2016) (ロスタイムメモリー Rosutaimu Memorī), alternatively known as 'Lost Time Memory'Crunchyroll translation of Act 08Music Box, is the tenth song of the series. Background : Losstime Memory features the Shintaro of two different story routes; One who is able to accept that Ayano has died, and one who is unable to, who is shown during scenes of Route XX. : The MV starts off with Ayano and Shintaro walking down a bridge and him telling her to leave him alone. Ayano, however, refuses to leave his side, so he calls her annoying, then walks ahead of her. : Following, Shintaro is seen in his room, the time and date being August 15, 12:33. He decides to go outside, bringing Ene along with him. Wishing to die already, he clutches his wrist, and steps in front of a door with the numbers 107 on it. The door is opened and in front of him, the other members of the Mekakushi Dan appear. He greets all of them, shortly after hearing Ayano's voice, which suggests to "play" once more. : The events of Route XX begin with Ene stating she is worried. Shintaro starts to wander all about his room and finally drifts to sleep. He dreams about Ayano and him in their middle school years, until he hears Ene's voice asking if that means he cannot even see tomorrow. Promptly, he opens his eyes and turns to strangle Ene, who disappears from his grip, seemingly having died. Shintaro suffers a nervous breakdown and takes out a pair of scissors. : Another scene from Route XX begins to play, proceeding from when the Snake of Clearing Eyes takes over the body of Konoha, therefore turning into 'Black Konoha', in order to kill the Mekakushi Dan and repeat the tragedy they are part of. : Route XX Shintaro sits on his bed and stabs himself with the red scissors, while in the parallel scene, Black Konoha attempts to shoot himself with a gun. However, Shintaro takes the shot, causing himself to die differently in both scenes. : The next scene shows Route XX Shintaro and the other Shintaro lying on the ground, surrounded by white nothingness. Route XX Shintaro sits down, with Azami looking down at him, until the other Shintaro walks past her, much to the medusa's surprise. Route XX Shintaro and him appear to be in an empty classroom, back to back. Ayano stands in front of Route XX Shintaro and apologizes for dying, whereupon she asks if they should say their farewells to each other. Shintaro runs after her, begging her to stay, again expressing that the Shintaro of this route has not yet accepted her death. The other Shintaro walks forward and smiles at a surprised Ayano, who smiles back at him. She then wraps her scarf around her friend, whose eyes turn red, proving he has accepted Ayano and gained an eye ability. : At the end, Route XX Shintaro is seen lying down on his bed, the date and time being August 15, 12:32. This is actually Shintaro waking up in a new route at the end of Manga Route 2.69. Mekakucity Actors Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) Even after years, the shadow doesn't fade; It only invites more emotions I crouched, and I drew alone Under a blazing sun, on a hilly road, We walked, blurry figures, The summer heat was left in my eyes "Don't mind me," "Just go off somewhere," And I brushed your hand away "I won't go," You said to me, And grabbed mine back "You're so annoying!" I walked a little bit ahead, Without looking back "What's your real heart?" With things like "wisdom", I can't look forward; There's no reason, so I keep rotting If only things could be wound back As many years pass, I won't die, Always proclaiming hopeful ideas, Even though naturally, you’re still not here Saying "I don't care, go die, go die," I grab my wrist and curse I can’t do anything, so I just casually Indulge in life "If the summer can show us dreams, Let's go to before you were taken away" The days I hid out of shame light up the air, Scorching my mind A boy at the age of 18 Waited somewhere again It's a blurry silhouette, but He remembers the shape On a campus clear under a blazing sun, You were smiling again Again you said "let's play" And gently swayed "I'm worried," says an awkward face Some neighbor wouldn't understand; Stop pretending to be so sad Let's keep living faint and unnaturally today, Let's keep to yesterday’s pace, So I won’t forget your warmth If I'm wishing for a dream that can't come true, Then I'll just embrace the hurt past, And have a dream I won't wake up from As if naturally, I secluded myself "So you can't even see tomorrow, then?" I'm perfectly fine with that I stain my hands to kill off the boring days, Because I chose to be "alone" A rotten, 18-year-old youth Was praying another day Your colorful smile still Clings to him To the blazing sun I muttered, "Just take me with you, somehow"; And my breath quietly stopped The voice of "Can you hear me?" vanished, And I somehow understood the reason I reached out to the summer warmth Under the blazing sun, a youth Had wished to stand in the "then" Your summery smile still Was unchanging "I died. I'm sorry," you say; "Shall I say “goodbye?", you say; Don't say such lonely things, don't go away The silhouettes stood by, And they watched me Translation by vgperson Trivia * It was voted as the #2 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Records Category:Songs